


Melancholic Songbird

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Maglor is really sad, Poetry, This is the first thing I've written for Maglor pls be gentle, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: A poem about Maglor, especially for Feanorian Week.





	

The wind is howling and the gulls call,

high, high in the sky, they cry.

My hands burn with all of my past sins,

my face is turned to the sky.

I cannot do anything but sing,

songs of sorrow, songs of grief*.

I wish I could go back to those days,

where pain and sadness were brief.

The waves lap at the shore without care.

I’d rather be anywhere

but here, alone with all my regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> *I borrowed a phrase from Blind Guardian’s Song, “When Sorrow Sang” because it just seemed right.


End file.
